Lucy Pevensie
Lucy Pevensie ist die jüngste der vier Pevensie-Geschwister und Königin von Narnia. Sie wurde als "Königin Lucy die Tapfere" gekrönt, als jüngste der vier Geschwister herrschte sie unter ihren Brüdern und ihrer Schwester über Narnia. Als sie erwachsene Könige waren, war sie die Einzige, die sich an London zurückerinnerte. Biografie Vorgeschichte Lucy wurde um 1932 geboren und war ca. acht Jahre alt, als sie, im Jahr 1940, das erste Mal durch den Kleiderschrank nach Narnia kam. Sie war schon immer schlau und die Tapferste gewesen. Im letzten Teil von Narnia war sie ca. 17 Jahre alt. thumb|Lucy findet den Wandschrank und somit auch Narnia Der König von Narnia Lucy war zunächst die Einzige, die an Narnia glaubte. In der ersten Geschichte, Der König von Narnia, war sie die Erste der Pevensies, die Narnia betrat, als sie den Wandschrank im Anwesen Professor Kirke's, wärend eines Versteckspiels, entdeckte. In der fremden Welt war seit hundert Jahren Winter, denn das Land war unter der Herrschaft der Weißen Hexe, Jadis, der selbstgekrönten Königin Narnias. In Narnia traf Lucy den Faun Herr Tumnus. Der lud sie zum Tee in sein Zuhause ein und gestand ihr unter Tränen, dass das eine Falle wäre. thumb|left|Lucy trifft in Narnia auf Herrn Tumnus Denn die böse Hexe Jadis hatte befohlen, jeden Menschen, der nach Narnia kam, ihr sofort zu übergeben. Aber statt Lucy der weißen Hexe auszuliefern, begleitete Herr Tumnus Lucy zurück zu der Laterne, wo sie von dort aus wieder in den Kleiderschrank gelangte .Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass während ihrer Abwesenheit keine Zeit verstrichen war und stürzte aus dem Wandschrank zu ihren Geschwistern, die sauer waren, weil sie ihr Versteck verraten hatte. Begeistert erzählte Lucy von Narnia, aber keiner ihrer Geschwister wollte ihr glauben. Als sie sie zu dem Wandschrank führte, war Narnia verschwunden. In der Nacht ging sie erneut durch den Wandschrank nach Narnia und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass Edmund ihr folgte. Als sie nach ihrem zweiten Besuch bei Herrn Tumnus auf dem Weg zurück zum Kleiderschrank war, fand sie Edmund am Rande eines Weges. Zusammen gingen sie zurück. Aber als Lucy Susan und Peter erzählte, dass Edmund diesmal auch mit in Narnia war, sagte er nur, dass das nicht stimmte. Am nächsten Tag spielten sie draussen Wurfball und Edmund schleuderte den Ball direkt durch eine Fensterscheibe ins Haus. Die Geschwister flüchteten vor der Haushälterin und suchten ein Versteck. Da führte Lucy sie durch den Wandschrank nach Narnia. Die Geschwister entschuldigten sich bei Lucy für ihren Unglauben und bewarfen sich fröhlich mit Schneebällen. Dann wollte Lucy ihnen Herrn Tumnus vorstellen, aber als sie bei seiner Wohnung ankamen, machten sie eine schlimme Entdeckung. Die Tür war eingetreten und drinnen war alles verwüstet, als hätte ein Kampf stattgefunden. In der Wohnung war ein Brief, auf dem stand, dass Herr Tumnus des Hochverrats angeklagt worden war. Draußen trafen sie auf einen Biber, der sie in seinen Bau mitnahm. thumb|Lucy bekommt vom Weihnachtsmann das Feuerblumenelixier Wärend sie sich mit den Bibern unterhielten, bemerkten sie nach einer Weile, dass Edmund verschwunden war. Sie machten sich auf, um ihn zu finden. Während sie mit ihren Geschwistern und den Bibern durch Narnia reiste, um zu Aslan zu gelangen, bekam sie vom Weihnachtsmann einen Dolch und das Feuerblumenelixier, das jegliche Wunden heilte. Nachdem die Pevensies in Aslans Lager angekommen waren, begleiteten Lucy und Susan Aslan, als er auf dem Weg war, sich für Edmund zu opfern. Während ihre Brüder in den Kampf zogen, sahen die beiden Schwestern, wie Aslan wieder zum Leben erwachte und halfen ihm, die gefangenen Geschöpfe im Schloss der Weißen Hexezubefreien. thumb|left|Königin Lucy die Tapfere Nach der gewonnenen Ersten Schlacht von Beruna wurde Lucy neben ihren Geschwistern im Namen des glitzernden östlichen Meeres zu Königin Lucy der Tapferen gekrönt. Damit erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung über das Ende der Weißen Hexe. Unter Lucy und ihren Geschwistern erstrahlte Narnia im Goldenen Zeitalter. Viele Jahre später jagten die vier Pevensies den mystischen Weißen Hirsch, als Lucy die Straßenlaterne entdeckte, an der sie einst Herrn Tumnus traf. Durch den Wandschrank gelangten Lucy, Edmund, Susan und Peter zurück nach England, wo keine einzige Sekunde vergangen war seit sie Narnia betreten hatten. Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Mit ihren Geschwistern reiste Lucy ein Jahr später an der U-Bahnstation, von der aus sie eigentlich zur Schule fahren wollten, erneut nach Narnia, als Prinz Kaspian sie mit Susans Horn um Hilfe rief. Sie landeten am in einer kleinen Höhle beim Strand. Fröhlich rannten sie zum Wasser und machten sich nass, bis Edmund die Ruine endeckte. Die Ruine war Cair Paravel. Dort fanden sie Truhen mit ihren Sachen drinnen. thumb|left|Die Geschwister öffnen ihre Truhen. In diesem Abenteuer war Lucy zunächst die Einzige, die Aslan am Sturzbach sah, den sie auf dem Weg zu Prinz Kaspian versuchten zu überqueren, aber scheiterten. Während sie versuchte, ihre Geschwister zu überzeugen, litt sie sehr, da ihr keiner glaubte. Aslan erschien Lucy erst in einem Traum, in dem er ihr auf ihre Feststellung, er sei größer geworden, antwortet, er sei gewachsen, da auch Lucy selbst gewachsen sei. Lucy wurde sehr oft von ihren Geschwistern unterschätzt. Was dazu führte, dass sie beinahe an den Furten von Beruna von Telmarern entdeckt worden wären und doch den Sturzbach überqueren mussten. Dank Lucy fanden sie den Weg, den Aslan ihr gezeigt hatte, in dem er an der Stelle stand, an der sie hinunter zum Wasser kletterten. Lucy lernte am Anfang der Geschichte einen Zwerg kennen, den sie "LKF" nannte. Das hieß: L'''ieber K'leiner '''F'reund. Richtig hieß der Zwerg aber Trumpkin. thumb|Die Geschwister und Trumpkin rudern den Fluss entlang. Als sie Trumpkin befreit hatten, ruderten sie einen Fluss entlang und als sie dann an Land stießen, sah Lucy einen Bären und redete mit ihm. Dieser aber stürmte auf Lucy zu. Sie rannte weg und stolperte. So kam der Bär näher und hatte schon das Maul weit aufgerissen, ehe Trumpkin einen Pfeil abschoss und Lucy so das Leben rettete. Bei der großen Schlacht im Narnia gegen die Telmarer, schickte Peter Lucy alleine in den dunklen Wald, um Aslan zu suchen. Trumpkin wollte mit ihr mit, aber Peter verbot es, weshalb Susan mit ihr mitging. Kaspian X. gab ihnen sein Pferd, das ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte und wollte Susan ihr Horn zurückgeben, was diese aber ablehnte. So ritten sie in den Wald, in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden. Doch auf halbem Weg wurden sie von Telmarern verfolgt und Susan ließ Lucy allein weiter reiten, um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Ein Telmarer verfolgte Lucy weiterhin, wurde aber von Aslan verjagt, der im Dickicht auftauchte und ihn mit einem gezielten Sprung vom Pferd stieß. So fand sie Aslan. Er weckte die Bäume, die seit 1300 Jahren schliefen und diese halfen dann Peter in der Schlacht. So wusste Peter, dass Lucy Aslan gefunden hatte. Am Ende war sie diejenige, die neben Aslan am großen Fluss den Telmarern den Weg abschnitt und diese sich schließlich ergaben, nachdem der von Aslan geweckte Flussgott die Brücke zerstört hatte, die die Telmarer gebaut hatten. Zurück auf dem Schloss, wo nun Kaspian rechtmäßiger König war, unterbreitete Aslan den Telmarern das Angebot, sie auf ihre Heimatinsel in der Welt der Könige und Königinnen zurückzubringen, um dort neu anzufangen. Schweren Herzens nahmen nun auch Lucy und ihre Geschwister das Angebot Aslans an und gingen durch das magische Tor zurück nach Hause. Allerdings würden nur Lucy und Edmund zurückkehren, da sowohl Peter als auch Susan zu alt für Narnia wären und alles gelernt hatten, was sie in dieser Welt hätten lernen können. Die Reise auf der Morgenröte thumb|left|128px|Lucy on Playstation 2 or other video-gameWährend Susan mit ihren Eltern nach Amerika reist und Peter mit Professor Digory Kirke für seine Examen lernt, verbringen Lucy und Edmund ihre Ferien bei ihrem Cousin Eustachius Knilch. Sie werden durch ein Bild nach Narnia geholt, an Bord der Morgenröte, mit der Prinz Kaspian auf die Mission geht, um die sieben Lords, Freunde seines Vaters, wieder zu finden. Lucy ist die einzige "Frau" auf der Morgenröte, deswegen kann sie als einzige die Tölpelbeiner befreien. Sie muss einen Zauber aussprechen, der in einem dicken Buch steht. In dem Buch stehen jedoch noch mehr Zaubersprüche, die Lucy ausprobieren möchte. Sie würde gern die schönste sein, schöner als Susan. Diesen Spruch verwendet sie dann doch nicht. Aber sie möchte wissen, was ihre Freunde von ihr denken. Aslan erklärt Lucy hinterher, dass sie das besser gelassen hätte. Letztlich bekommt Lucy von Aslan gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr nach Narnia zurückkehren wird, weil sie zu alt geworden ist. Die drei landeten im Meer und wurden schnell an Bord des Schiffes gezogen. Lucy war die Erste, die auf das Schiff kam. Lucy begriff schnell, dass sie auf der Morgenröte mit der narnianisch-telmarischen Crew die sieben Lords finden und bis zum Ende der Welt segeln musste, in der Hoffnung, einen Weg zu Aslans Land zu finden. Lucy durfte dann in Kaspians Kabine im Schiff wohnen und seine Sachen tragen. Der Ritt nach Narnia Die Ereignisse in Der Ritt nach Narnia finden zu einer Zeit statt, in der Lucy und ihre Geschwister Könige und Königinnen von Narnia sind, während der goldenen Zeit. Königin Lucy ist eine junge Frau, die Archenland zu Hilfe eilt. Von Prinz Corin wird sie als Wildfang beschrieben, im Gegensatz zu Susan, die vielmehr eine Dame ist. Der letzte Kampf In "Der letzte Kampf" ist Lucy nur ein kleinerer Charakter, als sie mit ihren Brüdern nach Narnia zurückkehrt, gemeinsam mit Eustachius Knilch, Jill Pole, Polly Plummer und Digory Kirke. In Narnia wird sie Zeugin von Narnias Untergang und wird in Aslans Land geführt. Dort trifft sie alle ihre alten Freunde wieder wie den Faun Tumnus und bekommt von Aslan erklärt, dass sie und die anderen Sieben Freunde Narnias in England bei einem Zugunglück im Jahr 1949 ums Leben gekommen sind und er sie in sein Land geholt hat. Hinter den Kulissen *In den Filmen wurde Lucy von Georgie Henley gespielt. *Die erwachsene Lucy am Ende des Filmes Der König von Narnia wurde von Rachael Henley gespielt. *In der BBC-Miniserie Die Chroniken von Narnia wurde Lucy in den Filmen Der König von Narnia (1988) und Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (1989) von Sophie Wilcox gespielt. *Die erwachsene Lucy am Ende der BBC-Verfilmung Der König von Narnia wurde von Juliet Waley gespielt. *In der TV-Serie von ITV: Der König von Narnia (1967) wurde sie von Elizabeth Crowther gespielt. *In den Radioproduktionen Der König von Narnia , Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde sie von Elizabeth Eaton gespielt. *In den Radioproduktionen ''Der König von Narnia , Der Ritt nach Narnia und Der letzte Kampf '' wurde die erwachsene Lucy von Katy Glassborow gesprochen. *Im Zeichentrickfilm Der König von Narnia (1979) wurde sie von Rachel Warren in der amerikanischen Version gesprochen. *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde sie von Camilla Power gesprochen, und zwar in "Der König von Narnia" und in "Prinz Kaspian von Narnia". *In der Radio-Produktion BBC Radiogeschichten von Narnia wurde sie ebenfalls von Ellie Beavan gesprochen, und zwar ebenfalls in "Prinz Kaspian von Narnia" und dann noch in "Die Reise auf der Morgenröte" und in "Der letzte Kampf". Deutsche Synchronisation *Im Film Der König von Narnia wurde Lucy von Marie-Christin König gesprochen. *In den Filmen Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde diese Rolle von Leslie-Vanessa Lill übernommen. *Die erwachsene Lucy Pevensie wurde von Angela Wiederhut gesprochen. *In den BBC-Verfilmungen Der König von Narnia und Prinz Kaspian und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde sie von Sabine Bohlmann gesprochen. Bilder Königen Lucy 001.jpg Königen Lucy 002.jpg Pevensie- Geschwister.jpg 5819.jpg 5752.jpg lucy2.jpg DCvNDRadM04.jpg Lucy 3.jpg Lucy 4.jpg lucy.jpg Kaspian & Pevensies.jpg Aslan lebt 001.jpg Der Wandschrank.jpg Kinder 006.jpg|Pevensie-Geschwister Die reise auf der morgenröte.jpg|Lucy, Edmund, Kaspian und Eustachius Kinder 001.jpg Kinder 002.jpg Kinder 003.jpg 643.jpg Kinder 004.jpg Kinder 005.jpg Kinder 007.jpg Kinder 008.jpg Kinder 009.jpg 5870.jpg Lucy Narnia 001.jpg Lucy Weinachtsman 001.jpg|Lucy und der Weihnachtsmann Feeneden 003.jpg|Die Pevensie-Geschwister vor Feeneden Copy 0 PC Production Photos.jpg DCvNDRadM01.jpg DCvNDRadM02.jpg DCvNDRadM03.jpg Boot.jpg Lucy und aslan.jpg|Lucy mit ihrem Dolch und Aslan ImagesCA7G23K4.jpg Film3 Slider.jpg ImagesCA66QOLZ.jpg ImagesCAU7VOBJ.jpg imagesCAVX1MNZ.jpg Image.jpg ImagesCAZ7I130.jpg|Noah Huntley als erwachsener Peter Pevensie, Sophie Winkleman als erwachsene Susan Pevensie, Mark Wells als erwachsener Edmund Pevensie und Rachael Henley als erwachsene Lucy Pevensie PK und Morgenröte (BBC).jpg|Die Pevensies aus der BBC-Serie - rechts außen = Lucy 05091720 .jpg ImagesCA6S6IQV.jpg imagesCADXZ1E8.jpg ImagesCA3VJO98.jpg|Lucy und Herr Tumnus ImagesCA7OGOZQ.jpg ImagesCAN8FLD3.jpg ImagesCAU78B3H.jpg ImagesCALUNMJT.jpg ImagesCA300U8A.jpg ImagesCA0HEG1D.jpg imagesCABHYYH2.jpg ImagesCAU7LTM2.jpg Mini 111022012703878764.png Lucy-pevensie-and-lucy-pevensie-cordial-gallery.jpg Sophie.jpg Lucy und herr tumnus.jpg Rhindon 2.jpg Pevensie Geschwister.jpg 400px Quellen * Der König von Narnia (Buch) * Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Buch) * Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (Buch) * Der Ritt nach Narnia (Buch) * Der letzte Kampf (Buch) * en:Lucy Pevensie es:Lucy Pevensie hu:Lucy Pevensie pl:Łucja Pevensie fr:Lucy Pevensie id:Lucy Pevensie nl:Lucy Pevensie ru:Люси Певенси Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Der König von Narnia Kategorie:Der letzte Kampf Kategorie:Der Ritt nach Narnia Kategorie:Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Kategorie:Die sieben Freunde Narnias Kategorie:Engländer Kategorie:Hauptpersonen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Narnianen Lucy Kategorie:Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere